Esmeltaran
Esmeltaran ist die reiche und opulente Stadt der Erholung von Amn- ein Spielplatz für die reichsten Händler und die oberste Elite. Esmeltaran war einmal die Hauptstadt Amn, was man an vielen alten herrschaftlichen Häusern noch sehen kann. Diese sind inzwischen alle Residenzen der reichen Händler oder werden kurzfristig für Feiern und Präsentationsräume genutzt. Das Handelshaus Nashivaar stammt aus Esmeltaran und konnte sich nach der Zauperpest die besten Immobilien sichern. Sie residiert ehemaligen königlichen Dahaundar Palast in Esmeltaran. Die Familie stellt auch ein Mitglied für das Konzil der Fünf. Esmeltaran hat nur rudimentär stationierte Wachen. Mehr werden nicht gebraucht, da jedes Handelshaus selbst noch eigene Kontingente an Soldaten und Söldnern mitbringt. Zudem ist die Hügelfestung Ishla in der Nähe, um zur Not der Stadt beizustehen. Die Schattendiebe haben ein geheimes Abkommen mit dem Konzil der Fünf, diesen Rückzugsort für die Reichen zu einer "Anschlagsfreien Zone" zu machen, damit die Reichen, die sich hier regelmäßig versammeln diesen Ort nicht plötzlich meiden. Die Götter, die am hier meisten verehrt werden, sind Sune, Waukeen, Tymora und Liira, die große Tempel hier haben. Neben diesen wird hier auch Tyrannos in einem Schrein intensiv verehrt. Aber nahezu jeder anderer Gott Faeruns wurde ein Schrein im reichen Esmeltaran errichtet. Der berühmteste Punkt am Esmel-See ist "der Säbel": Der Säbel trägt seinen Namen nach der Form der Halbinsel, auf der es liegt. Diese erstreckt sich im Norden des Esmel Sees nahe Akaravs Bucht. Es handelt sich um eine Gemeinschaft, die als Synonym für ihren Hedonismus steht. Hier reiht sich ein prunkvolles Bad und Gasthof nach dem anderen präsentiert. In der Nähe befinden sich heiße Quellen und kalte Wasser, welche die Badehäuser speisen. Spielhallen, Ballsäle Fischfang, Schwimmen und viele andere Dienstleistungen sind die Hauptattraktionen für die Gäste. Diese Stadt öffnet ihre Tore nur jenen, welche sich das Leben hier leisten können. Hinter bewachten Mauern und Toren ziehen sich die betuchten Reisenden zurück, um sich zu amüsieren oder einfach nur um zu entspannen. Beziehungen zu Nachbarn Imnescar: Wer sich erholen will und Gold hat, reist in der Regel nach Esmeltaran. Hin- und wieder kommen Besucher vom See nach Imnsecar, um einen Abstecher von dort in die Berge zu machen. Organisierte Wild- oder Goblinjagden sind beliebt und bieten Imnsecar einen kleinen bescheidenen Zusatzverdienst. Außerdem versorgt Esmeltaran den Süden mit Fisch und Fischgräten-Erzeugnissen. Amn Karawanengilde: Die Stadt der Reichen und Schönen wird Esmeltaran genannt - auch wenn der Hochbetrieb überwiegend im Sommer stattfindet. Die Karawanen bringen die teuersten Möbel, Weine und Zutaten für exklusive Speisen für die Gasthöfe, die sich auf die Versorgung ihrer betuchten Gäste spezialisiert haben. "Eine Reise nach Esmeltaran lohnt sich immer zweifach" sagt man bei den reisenden Händlern. Zum einen können sie dort Luxusverbrauchsgüter zu überteuerten Preisen verkaufen. Zum anderen haben sich in Esmeltaran viele Handwerker angesiedelt, die gleich vor Ort für ihre reiche Kundschaft produzieren, wie Schneider, Juweliere, Parfümeure, Kunsthandwerker und Haustierzüchter. Und deren Waren sind auch weit über Esmeltaran beliebt und bringen ein schönes Extraeinkommen, so dass die Karawanen nie leer zurück reisen müssen. Seit jüngstem hat die Karawanengilde sogar ihr Verwaltungssitz, ein riesiges schwarzes Reisezelt, direkt nach Esmeltaran verlegt. Fischer des Esmelssees: In den Jahren, in denen die Fischbestände schwächer ausfallen haben die Touristen von Esmeltaran und den Herrschern auf Schloss Dahaundar den Fischern ein stetes Einkommen gesichert. Die Fischer sind sehr dankbar, allem voran der Handelsfamilie Nashivaar, die sich schon immer für die Belange der Anwohner des Sees einsetzt. Den Nashivaars wird ein starker Hang zur Cyric-Kirche nachgesagt, was bei den Fischern geduldet wird, da der Glaube an Cyric als Zeichen des starken Willens, Selbstvertrauen und großer Ambition gesehen wird. Nach den jüngsten Angriffen der Hügelriesen, hat die Dörfergemeinschaft um den Esmel-Sees sich bei den Herren von Esmeltaran als Leibeigene angeboten, um im Gegenzug sich den Schutz der Stadt zu sichern. Keczulla: Esmeltaran hat rege Handelsverbindungen mit Keczulla, der Stadt der Edelsteine. Die feinen und teuren Schmuckstücke, die aus Keczulla kommen sind bei den reichen Gästen Esmeltarans sehr beliebt. Viele Esmeltaran-Juweliere konkurrieren jedoch mit den Kunsthandwerkern aus Keczulla. Man lässt sich lieber die Rohedelsteine von dort nach Esmeltaran liefern, um ihnen den besonderen Esmeltaran-Look zu geben. Schädelhauer Hügelriesen: Der "Schädelhauer"-Stamm der Hügelriesen ist Esmeltaran schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Statt offensiv gegen diese Bedrohung vorzugehen hat man stattdessen die Mauer und Verteidigungsanlagen höher gebaut. Vereinzelt heuert man hin- und wiedre Abenteurer an, um die Hügelriesen zu dezimieren. Diese halten sich aber erfolgreich in Tunneln und Höhlen unter den Tejanhügel verborgen, so dass Wanderer und Kutschen auf der Handelstrasse immer mit einem Überfall rechnen müssen. Balagos: Die Aussicht, dass der große rote Drache gerne selbst hin- und wieder im Esmelsee badet verschreckt natürlich die Gäste. In den letzten Jahrfen kam es zu keinem Zwischenfall. Aber man fürchtet die Launen des undurchsichtigen Wesens. Hinter hohen Mauern sind Ballista aufgestellt, die stets himmelwärts zeigen, für den Fall, dass Balagos einmal angreifen will. Quellen *Lands of Intrigue Kategorie:Amn Kategorie:Bewohner von Amn Kategorie:West Faerûn